Reality
by bruxi
Summary: Todo era una mierda. ¿Dónde cojones había ido a parar? La única ventaja era que podía tener a la mujer que era su obsesión. [Fic participante en la actividad "¿Te sientes con suerte?: Mes del Azar en ¡Siéntate!"]


**¡YAHOI! Mis neuronas han muerto, que lo sepáis.**

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Reality**

Estaba aburrido, jodidamente aburrido. Llevaba ya un tiempo recuperándose de las últimas heridas infringidas por InuYasha y su grupo, pero estaba que ya no podía más. Si no salía pronto de ese lúgubre, oscuro y silencioso castillo, estaba seguro de que acabaría suicidándose—. Kanna—llamó. Al instante, la pequeña niña de cabello blanco y ojos negros surgió de entre las sombras, deteniéndose silenciosamente a pocos metros de su amo y creador—. Acércame la joya que conseguimos del daimyô de estas tierras. —Kanna obedeció, como siempre, sin rechistar. Se acercó a un pequeño mueble y sacó de su interior un pesado y ricamente ornamentado medallón de oro macizo. Se lo dio a Naraku, quien lo tomó, examinándolo con un rictus de fastidio.

Había invadido ese castillo porque había oído que ese daimyô poseía una joya única, magnífica e incomparable que poseía propiedades mágicas. Le pareció una buena inversión, cualesquiera que fueran esas propiedades, así que asaltó su castillo, se cargó a todos sus habitantes y se instaló cómodamente, haciéndose de paso con el medallón.

Sin embargo, todavía no había logrado adivinar para qué servía el dichoso colgante. Especial tenía que ser, porque no tenía ni un solo rasguño después de todas las agresiones a los que lo sometió (desde veneno a ácido pasando por las cuchillas de Kagura, que podían cortar hasta el diamante más duro).

¡Y nada! ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la joya funcionara?! ¡Estaba aburrido, joder! ¡Necesitaba algo de acción/diversión!

Miró para Kanna, y una idea asaltó su mente. Había una cosa que no había probado, porque le pareció una soberana tontería, pero nada perdía por intentarlo—. Kanna—llamó de nuevo. Ella volvió a aproximarse a él—. Dame tu espejo. —Las manos blanquecinas separaron el objeto de su pecho y se lo tendieron a Naraku, quien se lo arrebató de forma brusca, impaciente.

Observó para el medallón y luego para el espejo de forma crítica, como evaluando ambos objetos. ¿Cuál sería el truco? Si es que llegaba a funcionar algo, claro.

Se fijó en la manera en la que la luz se reflejaba en ambas superficies bien pulidas. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, las acercó, haciendo que la luz chocase en ambos.

Una chispa, como un flash, saltó entre ambos objetos, lanzándolo hacia atrás unos centímetros. Se incorporó, para ver como el colgante y el espejo estaban flotando uno frente a otro, compartiendo una especie de energía. Entonces el medallón se montó sobre el espejo de Kanna, lanzando un potente haz de luz contra el techo, haciendo que un dibujo apareciese sobre la madera. El dibujo empezó a brillar y a hacerse más grande, como si se estuviera abriendo un enorme portal a algún otro lugar.

Y antes de que pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando, Naraku se vio elevado en el aire, siendo absorbido por el enorme agujero. Intentó por todos los medios sujetarse a algo, pero, finalmente, su cuerpo traspasó esa especie de puerta a otra dimensión.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía pinchazos en la cabeza y las extremidades entumecidas. Intentó moverse y un gemido escapó de su garganta. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¡Ya tendría que estar totalmente recuperado de las heridas de la última pelea!—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Está despertando! ¡Por favor, que venga alguien! ¡Doctor! ¡Está despertando!—La voz de mujer le taladró los oídos e hizo una mueca involuntaria. Sintió como alguien lo medio incorporaba y abrió los ojos.

Una luz cegadora, blanca, lo hizo gemir y volver a cerrar los ojos—. ¿Puedes oírme, chico?—¿Chico? Notó a alguien abriéndole los párpados y otra luz brillante en sus pupilas. ¡¿Qué cojones estaba pasando allí?!—La respuesta es buena. Naraku, chico, ¿me oyes?—Poco a poco, con pesadez, consiguió abrir los ojos. Le costó unos minutos acostumbrarse, estando tan desorientado como estaba, pero finalmente pudo ver lo que había a su alrededor: estaba en una especie de habitación, de paredes, suelo y techo blancos. Se miró, viendo que en una de sus manos había una especie de hilo duro conectado a la piel. Levantó la cabeza, descubriendo a un hombre vestido de forma muy extraña, quien lo miraba, expectante; por último, sus ojos viraron hacia una mujer que lo estaba sosteniendo, mientras otra lloraba desconsolada en la puerta de aquel cuarto tan raro.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Gracias al cielo!—La mujer que estaba llorando a lágrima viva se aproximó a él y, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó, con fuerza, estrechándolo contra ella. Naraku pudo sentir el temblor de su cuerpo y las lágrimas empapando lo que quisiera que llevara puesto.

¡¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?!

—¡Apártate de mí, mujer!—La empujó de forma violenta, y todo su cuerpo se resintió por ello. Apretó los dientes, aguantando el dolor, mientras veía aquella mujer lo miraba, confusa, siendo agarrada por el hombre de ropas extrañas.

—¿Q-qué te pasa? Naraku, cariño ¿te duele algo?—Su voz sonaba angustiada, pero eso a él le importaba un comino.

—¡No sé quién eres! ¡Pero si valoras tu vida, jamás volverás a acercarte a mí de ese modo!—La mujer estalló en un histérico llanto de nuevo. El hombre de ropas raras se la tuvo que llevar a rastras, fuera de la habitación. Minutos después, este volvió. Naraku se fijó entonces en él: llevaba el cabello blanco, largo, recogido en una coleta, y sus ojos eran de un inusual dorado ¿a quién le recordaba ese hombre?

Se aproximó a la cama y, tomando una silla, se sentó a su lado. Entrelazó sus dedos sobre su regazo y, dando un gran suspiro, clavó sus ojos en él—. ¿Sabes tu nombre?—Él bufó.

—Naraku. —Por el momento, lo mejor sería investigar lo que estaba pasando. Luego, ya vería la forma de salir de allí (dondequiera que estuviese).

—¿Naraku qué más?

—¿Qué más de qué?—El hombre suspiró de nuevo.

—Me lo imaginaba… —Se levantó de la silla, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y se acercó a la ventana. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el hombre se volvió—. No me recuerdas ¿verdad?

—¿Debería? ¿Te he amenazado, matado a algún miembro de tu familia o atacado de algún modo?—La risa jovial de aquel hombre inundó la habitación.

—No has perdido tu sentido del humor. —Se puso repentinamente serio y lo miró—. Tienes amnesia. —Naraku parpadeó.

—¿Am-qué?

—Amnesia, pérdida de la memoria. No recuerdas nada salvo unas pocas cosas—pausa—. Eres Naraku Tanaka, y la mujer a la que acabas de dar un empujón, es tu madre. —Silencio. Entonces, Naraku estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

—No sé quién coño eres, ni qué cojones hago aquí ni dónde demonios estoy. Pero te puedo asegurar que no tengo ninguna madre. —El hombre volvió a suspirar quedamente.

—Sí la tienes, solo que no la recuerdas… —Un alboroto procedente de fuera de la habitación los hizo mirar para la puerta.

—¡No puedes pasar! ¡El doctor ha dado órdenes…

—¡Me importa una mierda el doctor! ¡Quiero entrar y lo haré!

—¡Déjenos pasar! ¡Es nuestro amigo el que está ahí dentro!

—¡Pero no tienen…

—¡Nos da igual!—Al segundo, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a varios jóvenes, vestidos casi de la misma forma extraña que el señor de blanco. Este se acercó al chico que estaba delante y, sin ninguna explicación, le dio un tremendo capón—. ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

—¡Por armar alboroto! ¡Os dije que esperarais fuera, InuYasha!—Naraku abrió los ojos como platos, no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa ¡¿InuYasha?! ¡Eso era imposible! ¡InuYasha era un hanyô débil y zarrapastroso que jamás podría compararse con su grandeza! ¡No era un enclenque humano! ¡¿Dónde diablos habían quedado sus orejas de perro, sus garras, su cabello plateado y la espada que tanto le había dado por culo?!

—¡Naraku!—En menos de un segundo, cuatro delgados brazos rodearon su cuello. Bajó la vista, para descubrir dos melenas azabaches casi idénticas y dos figuras femeninas pegadas a su cuerpo. Los sollozos le estaban destrozando los tímpanos.

Las dos chicas se separaron y quedó boquiabierto: dos pares de ojos marrones lo observaban, llorosos y angustiados. ¡Eran Kagome y Kikyô! ¡¿Qué coño…

—Nos has dado un buen susto, amigo. —Levantó la vista, solo para que se sintiera aún más confundido al ver allí al monje y a la exterminadora, con semblante aliviado.

—Keh, ha sido más que un susto ¡nos ha dado un puto infarto! ¡¿En qué pensabas cuando te lanzaste a la carretera como un loco desquiciado?! ¡Solo para recuperar una puñetera pelota!

—¡Ya vale, InuYasha!

—Lo importante es que ya estás bien. —Kikyô se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la sien, mientras Kagome estaba sentada a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano.

¡No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando! Cada vez entendía menos y cada vez estaba más cabreado. El hombre mayor debió notarlo, porque dio un par de palmadas, para llamar su la atención de todos—. Vale, bien, ya habéis comprobado que está perfectamente. Así que venga, cada uno a su casa. —Los cinco protestaron pero finalmente obedecieron, saliendo del cuarto—. InuYasha, dile a mamá que hoy me quedaré de guardia, por si las moscas. —¿Ahora resultaba que ese hombre era el padre de InuYasha?

¡Que alguien lo sacase de esa pesadilla, por el amor de Kami! ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Un Sesshômaru amable repartiendo dulces?

Se recostó en aquel extraño futón y cerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar la mente y pensar. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de quedarse dormido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Entonces… ¿no recuerdan nada? ¿Nada de nada? ¿Ninguno de los dos?—El susurro nervioso de una mujer lo hizo apretar los ojos. Los abrió y se incorporó de golpe, sudoroso y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora—. ¡Naraku!—La misma mujer que el día anterior lo había abrazado se acercó corriendo hacia él. No obstante, debió pensárselo mejor, porque sus pasos se detuvieron a escasos metros. Naraku vio como sus dos ojos oscuros se aguaban. Un hombre de más o menos la misma edad que la mujer, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra él.

—Tranquila, Midoriko, todo irá bien. —El hombre se volvió a mirarlo y Naraku lo observó como si fuese un fantasma. ¡No podía ser! ¡Onigumo estaba en su cuerpo! Al menos, lo que quedaba de él. Y Midoriko… ese nombre le sonaba, aunque no podía recordar de qué.

—Naraku. —El mismo sujeto que ayer había hablado con él se aproximó a su persona—. ¿Me recuerdas?—Asintió. Lo poco que había conseguido dilucidar, era que el maldito portal lo había traído a alguna especie de dimensión paralela. Hasta que averiguara cómo regresar, lo mejor sería fingir—. Estas personas, son tus padres ¿recuerdas sus nombres?—tanteó. Naraku frunció el ceño, haciendo como que pensaba.

—Creo que él… ¿es Onigumo?—La faz del adulto adquirió algo de color.

—Eso está bien, Naraku, muy bien. —Se aguantó las ganas de partirle la cara en cuanto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Yo soy Tôga, seré tu médico de ahora en adelante.

—El doctor Taisho cree que deberías volver a casa ¿tú qué dices, hijo?—¡A él le importaba una mierda! Pero si eso significaba que lo iban a sacar de aquel cuarto, le valía.

—Por mí bien—dijo, en tono neutral. El matrimonio asintió. Onigumo le susurró unas palabras a su esposa y esta asintió, para luego salir de la habitación. Onigumo se acercó a él, con una bolsa en la mano—. Te ayudaré a vestirte ¿de acuerdo? Iremos despacio para que los puntos no se resientan. —Naraku apretó los dientes, su enfado e indignación creciendo a niveles exponenciales. Pero por el momento debía comportarse, ya llegaría el momento de darles su merecido a todos aquellos inútiles.

Dejó que el falso Onigumo lo vistiera, con unas ropas de lo más raras, pero cómodas. Sintió pinchazos en la cadera, y cuando se levantó la ropa para ver, maldijo por lo bajo al descubrir que tenía una herida cosida en el costado. Por eso le dolía tanto. Pero era extraño, él se recuperaba relativamente rápido ¿entonces por qué… —¿Ya estáis listos?—La misma mujer de antes, su supuesta madre, se asomó tímidamente a la habitación.

—Sí, ya estamos ¿y vosotras?—La mujer sonrió y dio un par de pasos dentro del cuarto. Llevaba a una callada Kanna de la mano, quien llevaba un extraño kimono de color azul claro.

—Kanna. —Se le escapó. Midoriko y Onigumo lo miraron, sorprendidos.

—¿Sabes quién es? ¿Recuerdas a tu hermana?—dijo la mujer en tono ansioso.

—Midoriko.

—Perdón. Sí, tienes razón. —Respiró hondo—. ¿Nos vamos?—Onigumo asintió, ayudando a Naraku a dar unos pasos. Este quiso rechazar su ayuda, pero el dolor que lo recorrió nada más moverse un centímetro, hizo que se replantease la situación. Así que dejó que Onigumo lo guiase, aunque no pudo reprimir la mueca de desagrado.

Mientras su mente procesaba eso de que Kanna era su _hermana_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aquella carroza de metal en la que lo habían metido lo había puesto muy nervioso. Los sonidos, los olores, la gente, el paisaje… ¡Todo era distinto! ¡¿Adónde leches había ido a parar?! ¡Maldito el día en el que se le ocurrió hacerse con el estúpido colgante!

En cuanto aquella cosa se detuvo, abrió la puerta y se bajó de su interior, conteniendo el grito de dolor—. ¡Con cuidado, cariño!—Los protectores brazos de Midorki lo sujetaron, temiendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Kanna también se bajó, silenciosa y calmada, como siempre.

—¡Ya han vuelto!—Esa voz… Levantó la vista ¡¿qué hacía el mocoso de Hakudoshi allí?!—. ¡Nee-chan, nii-san! ¡Ya han vuelto!—Hakudoshi se acercó corriendo hacia ellos y primero abrazó a Kanna. La niña no supo cómo reaccionar y, en ese momento, Naraku supo que era la misma Kanna que él conocía. Bien, al menos alguien conocido—. ¡Aniki!—Hakudoshi se abrazó a su cintura. Naraku lo apartó de un empellón, mirándolo con asco. ¿Quién se había creído?—. ¿Aniki?

—Haku-chan, Naraku tiene amnesia ¿recuerdas?—le dijo su madre.

—Oh. —Se volvió a Naraku—. ¿En serio no me recuerdas?

—Si te han dicho que no, es que no, enano. —Bien, y ahora aparecía Byakuya. Solo faltaba…

—¡Me cago en la puta!—Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

—Nee-chan ha querido hacerte una comida especial, pero… bueno… no lo recuerdas pero… no se le da muy bien la cocina. —Se lo creía. Entraron en aquella… ¿cabaña? ¿Palacio? ¿Castillo? No sabía cómo llamarlo.

Todo era de lo más nuevo y extraño para él. Kanna los siguió, en silencio. Nada más entrar, de la cocina vio salir a Kagura, con la cara manchada de un polvo blanco. Nada más verlo, sus ojos rubís se aguaron y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Cabrón! ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así!—No supo como reaccionar ¿Kagura abrazándolo? ¿Es que acaso había muerto y estaba en el infierno? Hakudoshi le tiró de la ropa y se estiró, para llegar a su oído.

—Nee-chan estuvo llorando toda la noche. Aunque nunca lo admitirá.

—¡Cállate, enano! ¡Kanna!—La niña levantó sus ojos negros, los cuales se ensancharon ligeramente al notar los brazos de Kagura rodearla, apretándola fuertemente contra ella. No pudiendo resistirse, le correspondió. Se sentía bien. Siempre había soñado con volver a verla.

Onigumo y Midoriko sonrieron al ver el rostro confuso de su primogénito. Tal vez, no tardarían tanto en hacerle recordar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allí, tirado en aquel futón alto y con una ropa de dormir de lo más rara, se sentía un auténtico imbécil. Por más que lo había intentado, no había sido capaz de usar ninguno de sus poderes, parecía que ahora era un simple y debilucho humano, aunque seguía conservando su gallarda apariencia.

Aquel le dijeron que era su cuarto, con sus cosas y su ropa. Lo cierto es que no estaba nada mal: tenía un techo caliente, ropa cómoda, comida en la mesa y todos parecían querer complacerlo, hasta Kagura. A pesar de haberlo insultado innumerables veces, parecía ansiosa por hacer que se sintiera cómodo.

_Ellos son tus hermanos_.

Eso le había dicho el falso Onigumo, cuando la tal Midoriko apareció con un bebé entre sus brazos, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Akago. Sus "padres" se habían sentido contentos y aliviados al comprobar que se sabía los nombres de todos. ¡Imbéciles! ¡Él los había creado! ¡Claro que los conocía! Oyó abrirse la puerta de su habitación y se incorporó en la cama.

—Naraku. —Era Kanna. La pequeña se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo fijamente. Él esbozó una sonrisa escalofriante.

—El espejo—demandó, con voz autoritaria.

—No está.

—¡¿Cómo que no está?!—estalló. ¡El espejo era casi como una parte del mismo cuerpo de Kanna! ¡Era imposible que no lo tuviese!

—No está. —Naraku la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya te oí la primera vez. Eres una inútil. Ahora ¿cómo volveremos, eh?—Kanna se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no le importaba. Tampoco esperaba una respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, Kanna era la nada. No podía sentir—. Ya me las apañaré. Retírate. —Kanna obedeció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al salir. Naraku se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, reflexionando.

Tenía que encontrar una salida. Y pronto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Seguro que es buena idea?—preguntó por enésima vez Midoriko a su marido, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Cariño, ya oíste al doctor. Lo mejor es que haga vida normal, que así, tal vez…

—Pero… los puntos…

—Estará bien siempre y cuando no se esfuerce. —Naraku tenía dolor de cabeza, oyendo discutir a ese matrimonio sobre él como si no estuviera delante. Sus _hermanos_ se encontraban devorando un suculento desayuno. Kanna incluida, aunque esta comía como un pajarito. Kagura tenía que insistirle para que se metiera en la boca cada bocado.

—Vale. —Midoriko se acercó a Naraku y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El hombre retuvo el impulso de pegarle una bofetada por atrevida—. Ten cuidado. —Onigumo asintió, se despidió con un beso de su mujer y fue hasta la entrada—. ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Llegaréis tarde!—Al punto, una algarabía de pasos quebró el silencio de la casa. Byakuya apareció seguido de un enérgico Hakudoshi y de una Kagura que tiraba de Kanna, instándola a andar. Midoriko fue hasta el vestíbulo, cargando a Akago en brazos—. ¡Que tengáis un buen día!—Salieron al exterior y Naraku miró con recelo la carroza de metal. Byakuya le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Poco a poco, aniki, poco a poco. —Naraku gruñó, pero se subió al interior de aquel artefacto. Byakuya se sentó a su lado, mientras Kanna y Hakudoshi iban delante de ellos y Kagura al lado de Onigumo.

—¿Listos? Bien, vamos. —Naraku se sujetó a la tela de su extraño hakama al sentir la vibración que indicaba que eso iba a ponerse en marcha.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Primero dejaron a Kanna y a Hakudoshi; después se bajó Kagura; y por último fueron Byakuya y Naraku—. ¡Naraku!—Miroku se acercó a él, sonriente—. Creí que no ibas a venir—dijo, estrechándole la mano.

—El doctor dijo que era lo mejor. —Miroku sonrió aún más.

—Ya veo…

—Miroku, InuYasha y tú sois sus mejores amigos ¿puedo pedirte que…

—¡Claro que sí, Onigumo-san! ¡Lo cuidaremos bien!—Naraku quiso romperles todos los huesos del cuerpo.

—Si necesitáis algo…

—Keh, no hará falta. —Aquella irritante voz lo hizo volverse. InuYasha le sonreía con su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos—. Vamos. —Oh, genial, ahora resulta que sus peores enemigos eran sus _mejores amigos_.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer semejante tortura?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba hasta las pelotas. Llevaba todo el día oyendo hablar de cosas que no le interesaban en absoluto, había tenido que soportar el parloteo constante del monje y el imbécil supuesto hanyô y cada vez entendía menos ese mundo. Agarró aquella bebida burbujeante y extraña y dio un trago. Al menos, la comida era decente—. ¿Cómo estaban Kagome y Kikyô?—Al oír el nombre de la mujer con la que estaba obsesionado, prestó atención a la conversación. InuYasha suspiró, dando un trago a su bebida.

—Mejor, después del susto inicial. He tenido que quedarme a dormir en su casa. Kagome estaba todavía demasiado alterada por lo sucedido.

—¡Míralo él!—Un sonrojo tiñó las mejillas del pelinegro.

—¡No digas tonterías, Miroku! ¡Sabes que comparten habitación! ¡Yo solo dormí en un futón en el suelo!

—¿Ni siquiera la tomaste de la mano durante toda la noche?

—¡Cállate!—masculló su amigo, tremendamente rojo y desviando la vista, dando otro trago a su bebida. Naraku alzó las cejas ¿eso significaba…

—¿Estás con Kagome?—InuYasha y Miroku se giraron a mirarlo.

—Eh… sí. —InuYasha dudó pero finalmente continuó—. Desde hace ya dos años y medio.

—¿Y Kikyô?—preguntó, con interés. Miroku jugueteó un rato con una servilleta antes de contestarle.

—Naraku, Kikyô e InuYasha no llegaron a tener nada serio. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?—Tragándose todo su orgullo, negó con la cabeza.

—¡Esto es una mierda!—bufó InuYasha.

—InuYasha…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Nuestro mejor amigo no se acuerda de nada ni de nadie! ¿Me vas a decir que eso es bueno?—Le entraron arcadas al oír que él y esos dos eran amigos. Su mente no concebía esa afirmación.

Miroku suspiró y consultó su reloj—. Será mejor que vayamos yendo. Las chicas nos estarán esperando. —Se levantaron de la mesa y Naraku los imitó, siguiéndolos. Dado que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ni de adonde ir, lo mejor era seguir con la comedia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Disculpa a InuYasha. —Naraku se volvió a mirar al monje—. A todos nos jode lo que ha pasado, pero a él más. Estaba contigo y cree que fue culpa suya, cree que debería haberte detenido. —Naraku no contestó, se limitó a mirar por las pequeñas ventanas de la carroza de metal, la cual había aprendido que se llamaba coche. Bien, ya conocía algo de ese mundo.

Miroku detuvo el coche delante de una construcción bastante impresionante. De su interior salían diversos jóvenes, todos vestidos iguales. Enseguida, vio como la exterminadora y Kagome corrían hacia ellos: Kagome se colgó del cuello de InuYasha, besándolo, mientras a su lado, Sango hacía lo mismo con Miroku.

Por el contrario, Kikyô iba andando hacia él con cierto aire melancólico—. Hola ¿cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Me alegro. —Silencio. De pronto, notó aire caliente sobre su rostro y un contacto tibio en sus labios. Se quedó pasmado: Kikyô lo estaba besando. El roce no duró más que unos segundos y Kikyô se apartó de él sonrojada, pero con una tenue sonrisa en sus perfectos labios rosas.

Mientras, Naraku sintió una calidez invadir su pecho. Había soñado demasiadas veces con que algo así pasara con aquella sacerdotisa que lo traía loco.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—He visto a Kohaku y a otro niño. Se llama Sôta. —Naraku asintió sin mirar a la niña. Estaban en su habitación. Nada había visto que pudiera servirle para salir de allí: ni un libro de hechizos, ni un objeto mágico, ni siquiera yôkais en cada esquina. Se le agotaba la paciencia y ya no sabía qué hacer. Llevaban varios días en aquel mundo extraño. Lo único que parecía valer la pena, eran las muestras de afecto que la Kikyô de allí le proporcionaba. No lo miraba con asco, odio o rencor, no suspiraba por InuYasha y lo mejor, parecía tener ojos solo para él.

Sus labios se estiraron en una macabra sonrisa. Tal vez, podría aprovechar… Con todo el asunto de que en teoría había perdido la memoria, igual colaba y podía tenerla para él solo.

_Hacerla suya._

Si lo lograba, aquel viajecito no habría sido en vano.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Al minuto, Midoriko entró con un par de tazas de humeante té—. Os he preparado algo suave y calentito, para que podáis dormir. Sé que últimamente no habéis podido. —Entró en el cuarto y le tendió una. Naraku la cogió con un ademán brusco. Kanna fue más suave.

—Gracias… mamá. —Naraku clavó la vista en Kanna ¿acababa de decir mamá? Midoriko tembló y contuvo los sollozos, tratando de sonreír.

—De nada, cielo. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu cuarto? Es hora de dormir. —Kanna asintió, levantándose del suelo—. Dale las buenas noches a tu hermano. —Kanna miró para Naraku. Con pasos medidos seguros, se acercó a él y le dio un frío beso en la mejilla.

A ella le agradaba ese mundo. En él estaba su hermana Kagura, tenía amigos como Kohaku, Sôta y Rin, y gente que la quería. Aquella podría haber sido su vida si Naraku no la manipulase para llevar a cabo sus retorcidos planes. Quizás no podía desobedecerlo, pero sí que haría algo al respecto en cuanto volviesen. Quizás, de esa forma, podría redimirse y su reencarnación sería feliz, teniendo esa vida que ansiaba.

Naraku la vio irse. Apretó la taza entre sus manos, sintiendo sus dedos arder. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Aunque primero… Sonrió.

Kikyô sería suya. Costara lo que costara.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La oportunidad no tardó en presentársele. Tras unos días más de la misma rutina, InuYasha y Miroku le dijeron que había un festival en el templo en el que vivían Kikyô y Kagome. Enterarse de que eran hermanas y además mellizas no había sido ninguna sorpresa. El parecido era más que evidente.

Así pues, acompañó a sus dos supuestos amigos al templo, lleno de gente, comida y puestos donde había juegos varios. Las Higurashi se acercaron corriendo en cuanto los vieron—. ¡Habéis venido!—exclamó Kagome, abrazando a su novio.

—¿No lo hacemos siempre?—dijo él, besando la coronilla azabache de la chica. Por su parte, Kikyô se había acercado a él, sonriéndole tímidamente con un pequeño tono rosado en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Has venido.

—Sí. —Se sintió estúpido allí plantado, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Joder, sí que hacía tiempo que no estaba con una mujer!

—Gracias.

—¡Naraku! ¡Ve con Kikyô! ¡Te enseñará todos los puestos!—Kagome abrazó a su hermana por detrás y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Kagome!

—¡Oh, vamos!—La empujó hacia él, haciendo que cayera sobre el pecho masculino. Kikyô se separó enseguida, más sonrojada que antes.

—Lo siento. —Respirando hondo, lo miró—. ¿Quieres?—Naraku sonrió ampliamente.

—Me encantaría. —Kikyô le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos echaron a andar entre el gentío.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En una hora, Kikyô le había relatado a grandes rasgos su vida: vivía en aquel templo con su madre, su hermana, su hermano pequeño y su abuelo. Su padre murió siendo ella y Kagome unas niñas. Le contó anécdotas de su infancia, en las que, al parecer, él estaba incluido.

Luego, el silencio los envolvió. Si por él fuera, la estamparía contra la pared y le arrancaría la ropa. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso—. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?—Los ojos marrones de Kikyô se clavaron en él. Destilaban melancolía y tristeza.

—No. —Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Entiendo. —Naraku la observó ¡maldita sea! ¡La muy cabrona estaba preciosa con ese traje de sacerdotisa! Así era como la había conocido y así era como la quería.

—Tú y yo ¿teníamos algo?—Kikyô se mordió el labio inferior.

—Algo así. —Naraku alzó una ceja. Kikyô respiró hondo y habló—. Tú fuiste el que me apoyó cuando InuYasha empezó a salir con mi hermana. No me malentiendas, los quiero a ambos, pero los odié en cuanto InuYasha me dijo que la elegida era Kagome y no yo. Yo estaba enamorada de él, y me dolió. Pero tú estuviste ahí cuando más te necesitaba, lograste que olvidara a InuYasha y estábamos empezando a tener algo cuando… bueno… el accidente. —Kikyô no sabía si era buena idea contarle todo aquello, pero sentía que debía decírselo, que algo importante pasaría si se lo contaba.

Naraku no podía estar más satisfecho con su respuesta. Sin esperar más, levantó su mentón y la besó. Kikyô abrió los ojos como platos y gimió, aferrándose a él y correspondiendo al beso. Naraku gruñó, mordiéndole los labios. La chica se separó de él, agitada. Los ojos rojos de Naraku la observaban con anhelo, el mismo anhelo que ella quería liberar.

Tomándolo de la mano, se levantó y echó casi a correr hacia la casa. Naraku la seguía, sonriendo por su victoria. Subieron hasta el cuarto que compartía con Kagome y, una vez allí, con la puerta cerrada, nada les impidió volver a besarse.

Naraku lo hacía por egoísmo, ella porque quería hacerlo recordar. Tal vez, si se entregaba a él…

Gimió en cuanto los labios de Naraku le acariciaron el cuello con lujuria. Su traje de sacerdotisa fue rasgado y las manos masculinas recorrían su cuerpo con avaricia.

Ella solo se dejó hacer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La sonrisa de felicidad que portaba no podía ser más grande. Por primera vez en su vida, Naraku se sentía completo y satisfecho al cien por cien. Aquella sacerdotisa que había sido el motivo de sus desvelos durante cincuenta años, al fin había sido suya. Jamás se había sentido tan bien al estar con una hembra.

Se volvió a mirarla, allí tumbada, apenas cubierta por las mantas. Mataría por poder tenerla así todas las noches. Quizás aquel mundo no era tan horrible, después de todo.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el cansancio y el sueño lo vencieran.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sintió frío y abrió los ojos. Las sombras de su castillo bailaron frente a sus ojos, en la pared. ¿Estaba acaso de vuelta? Se incorporó de golpe, descubriendo que estaba tirado en el duro suelo de piedra, y ni rastro de Kikyô. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? ¿Una jugarreta de su malvada y retorcida mente?

Escuchó un gemido y se viró. Kanna estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, confusa y desorientada, tanto como él.

La furia lo asaltó—. ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!—La niña no se hizo de rogar. Recogió su espejo, tirado por ahí, y salió a pasos rápidos de la estancia.

Naraku se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo y rio. Rio de forma desquiciada y amarga.

Una realidad junto a Kikyô… ¡era estúpido! ¡Su cerebro era estúpido!

Endureció la expresión. Nunca habría felicidad en su vida. Eso era para los débiles. No volvería a pensar siquiera en ello. Él era Naraku, el poderoso e incomparable Naraku. Su único motivo para vivir era el sufrimiento de los demás.

El único.

**Fin Reality**

***Con voz de zombi* He agotado mis últimas fuerzas con este oneshot. Si alguien quiere dejarme review, será bien recibido. Es de madrugada, estoy cansada, tengo hambre y quiero dormir. Disculpad mi bordería, pero de verdad que no estoy de humor.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque agregar a favoritos sin dejar comentario es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo luego sin dar explicaciones. ¿Qué os cuesta? No me molesta que marquéis mis historias en favoritos, pero si os tomáis la molestia de leer ¿es mucho pedir que dejéis aunque sea una palabra diciendo qué tal estuvo? Pensadlo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


End file.
